


Information

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has kidnapped Clarke and needs to get information from her, she finds an interesting way to do it. (Set before Clarke and Finn had sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

"Clarke this can be very easy for you...or very hard" Anya said when Clarke woke up.

She had been captured by the Grounder's a few days and was tied up in her underwear, hands tied to the celling and ankles tied to the ground.

"Screw you" Clarke spat back.

"Hm..." Anya wondered out loud as she cautiously brushed her finger against Clarke's bra clad breast, and heard Clarke let out a sharp breath.

"What...what are you doing?" Clarke stuttered.

"There's more than one way to get information out of someone Clarke" Anya smirked as she groped at the blonde's breast and felt her nipple start to harden.

"Have you ever been with someone before?" Anya asked.

"N-No" Clarke stuttered.

Anya quickly ripped Clarke's bra off, letting her breasts hang free. She started brushing at Clarke's nipples, smirking as Clarke's nipples turned into hard peaks.

"What..." Clarke trailed off as she felt a wetness forming in between her thighs.

"You like that don't you?" Anya laughed, as tugged harder at Clarke's nipples, making the young girl gasp.

"Yes...more...I need more" Clarke moaned.

Anya slowly leant forward and licked at Clarke's nipple, taking it into her mouth.

"Oh God" Clarke cried, feeling heat pooling in her abdomen.

Anya slowly trailed her hand down into Clarke's panties and laughed.

"God, you're so wet. You little slut" Anya told her.

Anya slowly entered one finger into Clarke who was panting by now.

"Oh God, yes!" Clarke cried at the feeling.

Anya started thrusting harder into Clarke watching as the girl started to roll her hips to Anya's rhythm, her breasts bouncing with the movement. She then added another finger, making Clarke gasp and pant harder.

"Please...I...I feel..." Clarke moaned.

"I think you'll like this" Anya smirked as she let her finger brush against Clarke's clit, making the girl jump.

"Oh, do that again! Please!" Clarke begged.

"All you need to do is tell me where your camp is Clarke..." Anya said, slowly rubbing at her clit, feeling her become wetter.

"I...no, I can't" Clarke retorted.

"Then you don't get to come" Anya said, taking her hand out of Clarke's panties.

"...No! Wait...I'll tell you. Please, just make me come!" She cried.

Smirking Anya entered three fingers into Clarke and started rubbing harder at her clit.

"Tell me" She ordered.

"There about 5 miles west of the big lake" Clarke moaned.

"Good girl" Anya said, getting onto her knees and started licking at the girls clit as she thrust her fingers into her.

"Oh my God...I...I'm going to...OOOOOOH!" Clarke cried, coming over Anya's face.

"Thanks Clarke, I'll be back tomorrow" Anya smirked.

 


End file.
